The Unicorn's Lament
by Eerised K
Summary: Following the events of "The Glass Menagerie" - Laura finds herself caught between dreams and reality as she struggles to cope with life in the aftermath. She seeks help from the one who knew her best: her prized glass unicorn. This is a series of letters written from Laura to her last true friend.
1. Laura's First Letter

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and I would love to hear any feedback; good or bad. I thrive for constructive criticism, how else can I become a better writer? I was given the task to write a "Part 2" to the Glass Menagerie for my English class so...here it is! I hope you can find some enjoyment in it._

_~ Eerised K_

* * *

February 21st, 1937

Dearest Unicorn,

It has been almost a month since we last saw each other, and I do hope that Jim has treated you well. Does he know to polish you twice a day? And that you shine brightest when the sun is out and rain is drizzling at the same time? I wish I could have told him these things before you left. It seems more like a year ago since then, not a mere four weeks. Much has happened during this time. First of all, Tom is gone. Yes, did you hear? He left almost as soon as you did; off to travel the world like father, having his own adventures like in the movies he loved so much…I do not blame him for leaving. In fact, I never expected him to stay.

He was so miserable here, and I often worried about him just like mother. Me like mother? I know, it sounds ludicrous but it's true. I knew why Tom loved going to the movies so much. He spent every spare moment he could away from the apartment because it was his escape, a chance to make his own choices and live without our mother's scrutiny. When mother would compare him to father I wanted to believe that this wasn't true, but every time Tom left the house those two little glass monkeys – do you remember them? The one's mother got for me last Christmas? Well, they taunted me mercilessly with the idea that one day I would never see my brother again. I know that I've told you this before…you always comforted me when I had those nightmares. But this time I had the nightmare again and you weren't there…and this time the nightmare was real.

I shouldn't have been so surprised to find Tom's bed empty - a note resting precariously on his pillow…but I guess the selfish part of me wanted to think that all his threats of leaving were merely said in the heat of the moment. Didn't he realize that he wasn't the only one under mother's strict rule? Her never-ending stories of "gentleman callers" and "southern charm" always reminding me of what I can never be…Tom was not the only one trapped in this house! How can I handle mother on my own? Why would he leave me like this? I feel so lost...even more so than I already am…My head is just buzzing with questions that make me sick to my stomach, and I know deep in my heart that they will never be fully answered.

I'm sorry to throw all of this upon you so suddenly, but I feel so strange my friend! Part of me is furious at Tom, another at mother. Then I will see mother crying in the kitchenette and feel so selfish - she has not only lost her husband, but son as well! I try to think of good things, and the other animals help a little but...Oh, how I wish you were here with me again! I can't talk to the other glass animals the same as I could with you.

Sweet dreams, wherever you are my friend. I promise to write again soon.

Love,

Laura


	2. Laura's Second Letter

March 13th, 1937

Dearest Unicorn,

I have felt a lot of stress lately and have longed for your company again. With Jim gone, mother has not only been selling more of her women's magazines, but she has also taken up a job at Garfunkel's doing secretarial work. I have tried to help her sell magazines while she is away, but I tend to fumble with my words when talking over the phone. It's far better than talking in person mind you! But…I'm still calling complete strangers! In addition to the stresses of becoming the breadwinner, Mother has been very withdrawn from her usual activities; skipping D.A.R. meetings and taking more hours at Garfunkel's. It is very strange to have the apartment so quiet…mothers reminds me of a ghost at time, drifting from one room to the next without making a single sound. This scares me Unicorn.

Tom is a taboo subject within our house. If his name is mentioned, the tension in the air becomes thicker than marmalade. I feel torn my Unicorn, I want to be angry at Tom for leaving but…I find myself imagining him on a wonderful adventure like in one of his movies and hoping he is happy. The thing is…Tom always has one thing that I lack; Passion. How could I be so selfish? I could never ask my brother to give up his dreams to forever babysit his shy, crippled sister…so…how could I ask the same of you? How could I keep you here, trapped amongst the other glass horses, forever an outcast and all by your lonesome? I hope you harbor no ill feelings against me for giving you to Jim…I understand if you do, but please listen to my reasoning. I gave you to Jim because that night both our lives changed forever; we where given a second chance at something new! That night I thought the hardest I've ever thought about what I wanted my life to be like, and at that moment, knew that it was only for me to decide – not mother, not Tom, not Jim, not even you my dear Unicorn! So you see? I needed a fresh start, and so did you. With Jim you can see the places we've always dreamed of! Perhaps you could help Jim too, by not only remembering me, but by showing him just how special and beautiful you truly are – horn or not!

Please do not think that I abandoned you…we both have dreams, and we can only achieve them by first overcoming ourselves. I love you my dear Unicorn, and I promise to write to you soon.

Love,

Laura


	3. Laura's Third Letter

April 2nd, 1937

Dearest Unicorn,

Mother has almost completely forgotten about gentlemen callers, but she still has hope that some "nice young man" will come and save us from our "unfortunate" situation. She will leave me notes on the dining room table after she leaves for work in the mornings too. They will say things like:

"I will talk to Jonathan again today during our lunch hour – I know that his schedule will clear up one day!" or "I think Kenneth likes smoked halibut…could you check what prices they have at the market today? I think he's free Thursday!" I'm actually not sure if any of these men really exist, because none of her supposed "plans" ever come though. I have learned to not fuss over these schemes and let mother have this feeling of some control over the matter…because I fear that she is slowly realizing how out of hand our financial situation has really become. I have never seen mother accept defeat, even when the truth is painfully evident.

I feel terribly guilty for abandoning my schooling at Rubicam's. I was so weak and nervous…I should have tried harder to get over my shyness…but, the past is the past…right? Mother has had to sell her favorite outfit – you know, the yellow frock with the blue silk sash? She cried the entire night after that…then the most disturbing thing happened the next day. I was polishing my other glass animals while mother was dusting the mantle place when all of a sudden she froze in an almost trance-like manner and began sobbing uncontrollably. Before I could say anything she yanked father's portrait off the mantle and ripped it clear in half …I wish you where there my dear friend, I could not sleep for days…I can't help but feel this is entirely my fault.

Love,

Laura


	4. Laura's Fourth Letter

May 18th, 1937

Dearest Unicorn,

I have been practicing typing with our typewriter while mother is at work in order to get faster and better at my shorthand. I want to prove to mother that I too can achieve something; I do not want to be any more of a burden on this family than I already am! We have had to sell many little trinkets and clothes in order to stay somewhat afloat financially - don't worry, all your old friends are safe and sound where they belong on their shelf. I have not had as much time to polish and talk with them as I would like, but I think they don't mind. After all – they have each other to look after right? Do you have anyone to look after you besides Jim? Has he gotten any other glass figurines to keep you company? I sure hope so, if not, I hope you are not lonely. Am I lonely? A little bit. I still do not talk to other people like mother has been hoping I do…the thing is, no one can understand me like you. Did I ever tell you why you are my favorite? Yes, you still are my favorite. The reason is that you and I had so much in common; we both are one of a kind - out of place in our world and never truly belonging. What made our friendship true was that we knew what could make the other shine brighter than the rest …You and I may not be the same as we once were, but no matter what you will always be my best friend. That fact has, and never will change.

Love Always,

Laura


	5. Laura's Fifth Letter

July 29th, 1937

Dearest Unicorn,

After saving enough money on my own I have enrolled back into business school! My nerves are still quite upsetting, in fact - my first day back I almost ran out the door and straight home! But I made it! I have only had to fake illness three times in the five weeks I have been enrolled - only three! The only reason mother is letting me attempt school again is because she seems to have given up on Jonathan, Kenneth, Robert, and I think the last one was named Jeffery…Anyway, I think she is proud that I am actually trying to leave the house and do something. Whenever I say that I am too sick to go to class instead of accusing me of faking or arguing, she just turns around, gets me some juice from the fridge, and tells me to lie down. I hope she is not sick herself.

Love Always,

Laura


	6. Laura's Sixth Letter

August 12th, 1937

Dearest Unicorn,

We got a postcard from Tom today. It was sent from some Island off the coast of Africa with the message: "No pirates yet. Hope you are well." My Unicorn, I have never felt so angry in all my life! When mother read it her face was set without emotion – like she had turned to stone before my very eyes. As soon as I looked upon my brother's words, a boiling rage erupted inside my chest! I screamed and tore the postcard – tropical coast and all – into tiny pieces and fell onto the couch in a heaping mess of tears. It was the scariest feeling I have ever experienced. I never want to feel that way again – it was almost as if something in that card possessed me. I've tried not to think much of Tom nowadays, and when I do, I imagine him sailing the oceans, a wide grin on his face – the one he would have whenever he came home from a particularly nice film and could not wait to tell me about it…I miss him my dear Unicorn. I miss you.

Love Always,

Laura


	7. Laura's Seventh Letter

December 4th, 1937

Dearest Unicorn,

I cannot say how sorry I am to have not written in so long, but life has been an absolute blur since my last letter. School has been…alright for the most part. I have tried to be more "confident" as Jim had told me to be, but it is far easier for him to do than I. I still get stares from the other girls at the school, and I try to not let them get to me – I really do! But it is so hard to concentrate on the keys when I hear their whispers in the rows behind me. Those monkeys don't help me either! They chatter too much while I am at home practicing my keyboard…I am honestly thinking about selling them. Mother thinks I am being ridiculous. I think she worries too much sometimes.

However! That is not what I wanted to write to you about! Mother has slowly gotten back to her "usual" self, which as you know can be both good and bad. She has made friends with a new member of the D.A.R., a wife to a Dr. Hugh Finley. And you will not believe what he specializes in – surgery! Mother has set an appointment for me to visit him. My dear Unicorn, I may not have to wear this infernal brace any more! If we can afford it, mother says I will have a surgery to fix up my "little defect." It would be perfect! Without the brace, I might just be able to pass by strangers and not hear their whispers behind my back anymore…Oh, I do hope this pulls though! I will write to you as soon as we get the news.

Love Always,

Laura


	8. Laura's Eighth Letter

December 17th, 1397

Dearest Unicorn,

The news has come – we can afford the surgery! At first I was tremendously excited, and as mother continued to jabber away at the preparations needed to be made before December 28th (the day of my surgery) I began cleaning my glass menagerie to calm myself. As I looked at my glass animals I though of you, and of the night your horn broke. At the moment I was upset, but tried to think of your horn breaking as a good thing – after all, you could finally be normal and fit in with the other horses. But then I began to think – your horn is what made you special. It is what made you stand out from the others yes, but not just in a bad way, in a good way too! No other glass figure had your shape, your color! The way you shine is like nothing else on this earth! I realized then that no matter what, no matter what shape you were in, or however many pieces you may be, I would always love you – and that nothing could change who you are: a Unicorn. I think that, even if I don't have the surgery…I would be ok. After all, I'm still myself right?

Love Always,

Laura


	9. Laura's Last Letter

December 27th, 1937

Dearest Unicorn,

The operation is tomorrow, and even though I should be excited, I can't help but feel as if I'm breaking inside…I'm sure it's just nerves. I hate my nerves – but you already knew that. Mother is already planning all the things we will do after I recover, parties to go to, places to visit, young men to meet…I don't think she realizes that the surgery will only effect my leg, not my personality! I may have gotten over my fear of public humility while typing, but I still hate being around strangers! I even have small panic attacks on a regular basis during school hours. I've just learned to control them better than before - that and not throwing up. I am trying to plan ahead, think of what I want to do after this surgery – not what mother wants. Where does Jim live nowadays? We never got an invitation to his wedding, is he well? Oh dear, I hear the nurses coming, I should go. Goodnight dear Unicorn, maybe when I recover I will have the strength to visit him and we can meet again.

Love Forever & Always,

Laura


End file.
